Yuseis Quest For the 5Ds
by theblackslifer92
Summary: Yusei becomes obsessed with finding the five D's and Kiryu is worried this new obsession will take a turn for the worst. warning multuple pairings yuri and yaoi dont like dont read x3
1. 100 Percent Beef

Yusei foodoh was sittin out in the moonlight with his duelrunner, lookign out at this moon like "wow….i wanna get laid"

kiryu falls off of the moon because he chills there sometimes? and yeah he fell on yusei and was like "hey…yusei…wanna…sex me up?!"

but yuSEI was having non o that homogayness and push him off with his hair things. "NO THIS IS NOT THE TIME KYURIKUKUKOO"

Kiryu slithers away whilst blowing a kazoo, wishing it was yuseis dick

yusei think long and hard like a penis that was not his because his noodle is literally a sour gummy worm. What women would WANT gummyworm? then IDEA he would go get aki.

He walk up to national house of beefy lesbians "um…hello?"

carly come out with a spikey strap on "oh helLO yuseei. You finally got that sex change huh? good on ya!"

yusei: "what no uhm cARLY WHY are you LESBIAN? I thought you wanted to get jackhammered by jacks hammer"

carly: "its called BISEXUEALALITALY?! rACIST"

carlys strap on was right in front of yuseis face and he was beginning to becaome realy uncomfprtable so he just sorta walked around iT and stepped into the national house of beefy lesbiabs

sherry was theer on a stripper pole because shes fucking named after a alcoholic beverage ofcOAURSe shes gonna be a stripper

anyway she was stripping and aki was there with her HUGE TITS sitting like a pimp and making it rain on sherry

yusei: "aki….i need….to put my peen in yur vagina hole. Its very important,"

aki stood up and in the proces her boobs sorta punched yusei in the face like a lot? idk man psychic dueling powers man

he was knocked back by the knockers and carly was fucking that blUNETTE bitch makage with that strapon

makage: "oooHHOHOhh jack atlas! your cockadoodle is tickeling my small intestines!"

carly:"OOohoh yeAHAHH! jack your booty is so rOCkiN!"

yusei: "what in the fuck"

he gets on his duelrunner with an erection and drives off into the sunset even though the moon was just outside and hes hit by a car. Hes okay but HIS DUEL RINNER DAED. he cry but his dick is still hard. Will he ever get it in?


	2. Angry Italian Man

yusei suddenly remembered he loved the dick and procalmed "i just remembered I really like dick"

kiryu pops up again "did you say DICK?"

yusei: "hmm who do I know with a dick?"

Kiryu: "AHEM."

yusei: "oh yeah BIRDS have dicks right? Im gonna go ask crow. Thanks kiyru!"

kiryu blows on his kazzo agresivly as he follows yusei to crows birdhouse.

Crow is smoking a cigar and eating carbonara like the italian man he is. He sees yusei and sqwaks in excitement.

Crow: "YUSEI *CAW* HOW ARE YA OLD BUDDY OLD PAL"

yusei: "hey…crow…idk how to ask this but…can I have your d? D for dick. I know your shit at spelling thats why im expalaning."

crow: "well, I DO put the boner in carBONERa"

yusei: "thast literally not even how you spell it"

inside the birdhouse you could hear the cheeping of little birds. They all go inside and they see brave, harald and dargan? dragon? dangan ronpa? idk but theyre there and like squawking and shit.

yaysei looks over at crows bowl of pasta and sees that is it actually worms. crow then regurgitates the worms and pukes them into into their mouths.

Yusei: "ew"

crow: "so, whats this business about me penis?"

yusei: "yeah. I want it. In my bumhole."

kiryu blows his kazoo in frustration

crow: "well, u c u say…"

JACK ATLAS bust in the scene wearing sexy flamingo outfit. It acsentuated his red demons dragen very nicely.

Jack: "CROW. I am ready…for SEEEX,"

crow: "GDI JACK STOP EMBASARRING ME INFORNT OF COMPANY WE AHVE YUSEI HERE AND KYURIKUKUKOO HERE AND FUCK SHIT NIGGA THINK OF THE CHOLDREN"

joack assless bagan maing flamingo noises and they mingled with crows cawing and then they started punching each other and making out and the ragnerok chicks wwere crying and so was kazoo

kiryu: "hush little kazoo dont cry"

yusei walked away and sigh. "why….my but is so empty"

kiryu pat yusei head and seragnate him with kazoo. Yusei then got on his back because he was his new duel runner now and they ride away from the loud birdhouse.

Next stop- twins house of shota


	3. Boku No Kazoo

yusei arives at the twins mansion thing on kiryu's back

luna: "why are you on kiryus back?"

yusei: "i was in a car crash once"

yusei parked kiryu and walk inside the peewees playhouse and like leo is there. and so is um rally and that one kid luna and leo are friends with. Yeah.

Idk the friends name so im just calling him pico okay

so pico and leo and playing and like

Leo: "WOW pico! Lets suck on some popcicles sexually while yusei-sama-kun-senpai watches! Yeah!"

they leave and yusei goes up to his favorite little trap shota rally. He shoves rallys face between his buttocks

"mmMMMHHF" says rally

Luna: "OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK?"

she began to dial a number but he didnt care he be twerkin

kYRAIYU bust in in a sexy cop uniform as leo and pico walked in "aah look at us were shotas we have such supple skin"

yusei stopped mid-twerk "moterbike what the FUCK are you doing?"

Kiryu: "thats OFFICER moterbike to you!"

he blew his kazoo like a whistle as he pulled the mans buttcheeks from the underaged boys face. "im gonna have ta give you a…CAVITY search, mr foodo."

he took out some dental tools and poked at his mouth. Speaking of poked, another kazoo was sticking out of dentist cop kiryus leather booty shorts. Yuseis teeth were all clean.

Kiryu: "i advise you use more mouthwash…and but mouthwash I mean MY SEMEN, SUCK MY DICK—"

Luna: "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"

they were both kicked out and yusei sigh. "oh great ANOTHER dick I didnt get to wrap around my anal lips"

kiryu: "ew."

yusei got on kiryus back again and rode him but the human motorbike blew his kazoo in sexual fustration because HE WANTED TO BE RODE MUCH DIFERANTLY GOD DAMN FUCK SHIT NIGGER.

Yusei farted. The fart of an empty butthole.


	4. Bruno Horror Picture Show

kiryu was playing avenged sevenfold on his kazoo

yusei: "so I tried women, men, and small children. What else is left?"

kiryu: "dead peple."

yusei: "hmm, who do we know whos daed?"

kiryu: "our parents."

yusei thought for a second. "am I really willing to resort to incest."

the sour gummy worm in his pants shook its head no,

all of a suddenly a tv fell on top of kiryu "HEY YOU YEAH YOU" say a dude on the tv

yusei: "um what"

tv bro: "YOU COCK HUNGRY? GOT AN EMPTY BUTTHOLE? THIRSTY FOR DICK?"

yusei: "YEA IM ALL OF THOSE THINGS"

tv bro: "THEN DO I HAVE A DEAL 4 U! BUILD YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND ONLY 500000000 YEN WHICH IS LIKE ONE DOLLAR BUY NOW"

yusei: "WOW OKAY THERES NO POSSIBLE WAY THIS CAN BACKFIRE"

YUSEi calls the dude and kiryu get off from under the tv "hey yusei I dont think this is such a good ide—"

kiryu is once again crush but this time buy the build-your-own-boyfriend box. Yusei pees.

Yusei: "QUICK TO POOPOO TIME GARAGE!"

he revs up his kiryu and drives to poopootime garage. There yusee put on sum sexy fishnet stockings and a corset and like a feather boa and a tire for a miniskirt

yusei: "im making a man with…BLUE HAIR AND NO TAN"

kiryu: "but hEy myhair is bluish kinda and im pale!"

yusei swings around a wrench "he'll be good for releaving my *pelvic thrust* tension"

kiryu: "HEY I CAN RELEAVE TENTION TOOO!" he gets hit in the face by yuseis wrench

yusies nipples bacame super hard as he opens the box. a poopload those popcorn things flew everywhere and like a bunch of parts were all over the floor too.

Yusie: "oh man, I gotta actually BUILD this shit. but it ok becaz im a sATANIC..MECHANIC!"

-insert montage of yusei building the robot thing as quirky 90s music plays-

yusei wipes sWeat out of his eyes. "WHEW. That was a lot of work! Right kiryu?"

kiryu was busy thrusting his kazoo in that ring hole thing of a wrench. he imagined the hole was yuusi buttok and kazzp was his peen. he starts to drool like lubin that dick up but then yusei like "SLAVE COME HERE"

He was screwing the lats bolt in the robot with a screwdriver. But nOT a soNIC Screwdriver because be may be FaGot but he not THAT BIG faggot. Then he straps it to a table and snaps his manicured fingers. His nails were tickle me pink.

Yusei: "MOTERBIKE SLAVE KAZOO. I need ya to…OPEN. THE ROOF."

kiryu: "yees master" he wobbles ovr to crank thing and starts turning it and then yuse press button and the table rises. Thr robot goes up in the air and like PEW PEW THUNDER BOLTS HIT IT WOWZERS and then it goes down again.

Yusei pokes the robot body. "um u ok?"

it gets a boner

yusei: "its….ALIVE!"

kryu: "i gotta baaad feelin bout this….." kazzo concurr


	5. super yaoi signer team nigga force go

Luna: "i have gathered u all here today to discuss a very pressing matter"

aki, jack, crow, leo, and kiryu all sat at table and stuff. Aki had her blond bitch sexslave ona leash with her. Jack and crow were beating each othr off in the corner and kiryu was watching them as he slobbered all over his kazoo.

Leo raised his hand. "what is it sis?" he ask shotaly

luna: "its yoos…do ya guys think hes been actin weird lately?"

kiryu looked up from his saliva coated kazzo "i fink I can axplain"

out of his bootyhole he pulled out this like powerpoint presentatiion and used his kazzoo as a pointer stick thing. "SO. there is this legend…about these five ds.."

jack: "YAH WE KNOW WE ALL HAVE DRAGONS GET TO THE POINT"

crow: "wait so..dragon…..start with d?/"

jack: "jesus fucking christ"

kiryu: "oky yah so anywaYS THESE Ds..are !"

SHOCK GASP ANIME FACES

kiryu: "yEAh and yuseis gotta like..get 5 ds in his butthole or like soome BAD SHIT will go down! I cant tell you want it is…..but its bad."

leo: "so what do?!"

kiryu kazood his in the face "OBVISCOSUKLY We need 2 b thos ds! us signers taht is"

luna: "kiryu ur not even a signer? im-"

kiry: "SHH NO I DARK CLOSE ENOUGJH"

aki whispered into sherrys ear. she got up and her boobies jiggled as she repeted what her master said "master aki madam mwazell said that her boob is size 5D so she volenteer as tribute to fuck yusei with tit. But only one"

kiryu hiss "NO NO GURL ALLOW"

luna: "okay then…we have jack, crow, leo can crossdress as me again…im syre yusei has fucked himself many a time…so who fifth d?"

kiryu BLOW KAZOO HARD. eardrums break

lUNA: "um no u dark that probs means herps or somethun"

sUDENSLY MIstY bust in and she is ANGRY EYES! she point at boobo bitch "AKIII!"

Aki boob rustle in disturbance.

Misty: "YOUUOU did not invite me to LESBIAN PARTY! Carly was theer and I wanted to BANG HER ASS FUCKK"

kiryu: "yeah misty thats great and all but IM TALKIN BOUT YOOSE BUTTHOL SO YEAH U WANNA NOT"

a bush that was actually carly apear behind jakku. She sniff air and wow it smell like rich people fart. Her pussy be a river

misty shout "CARLY" and grab reporter girl. Then they mak out and scissor on the floor but no one was rly paying attention becase this is yugioh thats like a yaoi anime right yeh.

Kiryu: "okay so now that we have decided the penises..we need to MAK SUR YUSEI DONT GET DICK BY ANYONE ELSE OR EVERYTHIGN WILL BE UNBALLANCED!"

then ysei pop his pussy up in this club with his robo bf like "yo what up I got a great mom"

crow: "YUSEU YOUR MOM IS DEAD"

yusei climb brunos mechanical dIck like a tree "who needs parents when you have a ELECTRONIC DILDOOO…Ahh fUCK…..technology…..yESS"

kiryu: "oh no…dont tell me…..ya got..dICKED?/"

yusei: "im not saying that but I am saying even tho he was made in china it certianly doesnt show it if you catch my drift"

kiryu: "YUSEI WE LITERALLY BUILT HIM IN A LAB TOGETHER"

yusei: "yeha but where do you thin tHE PARTS wre made? dum"

crow: "probs mexico like his name is bruno so"

jack: "that iS INSENSITIVE..its hispanhola bAKA"

cROW: "DONT YOU HISPANHOLA ME *SQUWAK*"

crow and jack start to mak out again and than yusei and bruno are mak out and craly and mist still mack and aki and sherry 2 so then awkward sibling leo luna incest make out because why not and kiryu sit alone with kazoo.

Kiryu: "are we…doom?"

kazoo does not have the answer.


End file.
